<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moving Away but Never From You by MistyHollow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811692">Moving Away but Never From You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyHollow/pseuds/MistyHollow'>MistyHollow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fae Academy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyHollow/pseuds/MistyHollow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Koki's dad has just given him news that shattered his entire little world he managed to make away from him; he can actually go to the college of his dreams, but that meant only one week.</p><p> </p><p>One week with William. One week to say goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>His heart breaks at the thought, but can William help him keep it together?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kokiam - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moving Away but Never From You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light of noon came through the windows unhindered by curtains, and for a moment Koki wondered why they hadn't been drawn closed. Covering his face with his hands, he slowly pushed himself out of bed and crept slowly to the window to feel… Nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Blinking, he peeked through his fingers and saw- </p><p>"We packed those already babe, remember?"</p><p>Jumping at the sudden sound but quickly being reassured by the voice, he turned to his boyfriend who was still laying nice and warm in their bed. His head was propped on his fists, and his werewolf ears were waggling softly. The image made him smile as he sat back in bed, hands itching for a camera to capture the moment, before a freckled arm was slung around him and pulled him close. Neither one of the boys really cared too much about keeping to schedules, and when the bed was so warm and so comfortable what harm would it be to spend a few minutes together in it?</p><p> </p><p>Closing his eyes, the noirette fell into a peaceful sleep by his boyfriend's side and together in their world of blankets and pillows they managed to escape the waking world another three hours.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em> His dad stood in front of him, gaze as cool and collected as it always was. Words tumbled out his mouth like boulders, crushing the apartment around Koki as he stepped backwords. His heart was pounding, adredline pulsing throughout his veins and a dreadful fear striking him to the ground. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Behind his dad, a kalidescope of colored lights spiraled around in pirouettes and magnificent arcs that caught his eyes. They shimmered and beckoned him closer, and as his dad's mouth stopped moving it was in a… A smile. The small one that he only saw a few times in his entire life, but There. Because of Koki's sudden excitement? Because of understanding his appreciation of those lights, the way he could film them and allow everyone to appreciate them too? It sent shivers down his spine, but he pushed himself up and ran towards them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Yet as he did so, he was struck with the sudden realization he was forgetting something important… </em> <b> <em>Someone…</em> </b> </p><p> </p><p><em> Turning on his heel, he screamed as he reached out for the flash of orange that was suddenly lost when a large door slammed shut. Tears pricking his eyes, he threw himself against the door and shouted "William! William! </em> <b> <em>William!</em> </b> <em> " </em></p><p>…</p><p>"-Koki! Koki, wake up!"</p><p> </p><p>Koki woke with a start, shaking as he clung to William. Salty tears dripped down his face as he realized he was crying, and no matter how he tried he couldn't bare to stop.</p><p> </p><p>"Koki, breath. It's okay, I'm here. I'm here."</p><p> </p><p>Reassuring arms were wrapped around him as William held him close, whispering a mantra of 'I'm here' over and over until Koki finally could feel his heart slowing and the spikes of fear settling. Resting his head on William's shoulder, he mumbled something incoherently under his breath. Even with werewolf hearing, William had to ask "What was that?"</p><p> </p><p>"...I want our curtains back up."</p><p> </p><p>A laugh bubbled up and out of William's chest and Koki soon joined in, the two of them laughing with blankets strewn about them, pillows on the floor, and windows bare allowing sunlight to dance around them in steady streams that warmed their faces.</p><p> </p><p>"We can put them back up, have them be the last thing we pack."</p><p> </p><p>The proposition sounded good, but with only five days remaining the lack of the packing would be done far too soon. If it had been a month away, a year even, it would always be too soon. He wouldn't be able to see William's smile light up whenever they had pancakes, or be able to make jokes over Froot Hoops in the mornings, or take snapshots whenever the perfect picture came to him that day. His eyes watering once again, Koki pressed his head against William's solid chest for support. </p><p> </p><p>"... I don't wanna pack anything. I want to stay here, I can-"</p><p> </p><p>Hushing him, William's expression grew serious as he held Koki even closer. "I'd love to do that Koki, really I would. But, your dreams. Your dad. I can't hold you back from that, I won't stop you from being able to be truly happy! You want to be able to be a master filmmaker, and CSF is one of the best colleges for film! You'll do great things there, and I'll always be behind you. Alright?"</p><p> </p><p>This time William's eyes shed bright tears, and Koki pressed kiss after kiss against his cheeks until he started laughing again. "Alright. I love you."</p><p> </p><p>Pressing their foreheads together, Koki and William found themselves able to forget moving for another moment as they enjoyed each other's presence and simply held onto one another as if they were the only things in this world. No matter how far apart they were from one another, they knew that they would at least have these memories… Until they met again.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>